1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked structure used as a structure for, e.g., storing water in the underground.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a conventional structure for storing water in the underground as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-184080. The disclosed structure is constructed by excavating in the ground, forming a hollowed portion surrounded by a water-proof layer and a water-proof-layer protective material in the underground, installing a number of perforated pipes within the hollowed portion to fit with one another in close contact relation, and supporting from below an upper floor concrete and a water-proof layer by the perforated pipes. The disclosed structure also includes a water supply pipe and a water discharge pipe both communicating with the hollowed portion and the aboveground.
The conventional structure for storing water in the underground, however, requires a great space in operation of transporting and keeping the perforated pipes, which are to be installed in the hollowed portion, to and in the work site. Also, arranging the perforated pipes so as to fit with one another is not easy and positioning the perforated pipes in place takes time. Another problem is that manufacture of the perforated pipes pushes up a cost due to a complicated configuration thereof.